A Housecarl's Journey
by DancesWithBaglez
Summary: After the defeat of Alduin, the Dovahkiin's temperament towards Lydia began to take a turn for the worse; instead of the decent man she knew before, he turned as cold as Skyrim itself. Though she is sworn to protect her Thane with her very life, Lydia contemplates whether she made the right decision. Until, that is, she finds herself in a land unlike any she had seen before...
1. Prologue: The Housecarl Comes

"Lydia? Lydia? By the Nine, where is she?"

The Dragonborn surveyed his surroundings, searching for his loyal housecarl. Though the plains outside the walls of Whiterun held nothing but lush, green grass and various creatures, he couldn't spot Lydia anywhere.

"Right...here...my Thane," she panted, limping to her master's side.

"What took you so long, woman?" he asked, glaring a hole through her.

Lydia recoiled slightly. "There were...several bandits that...ambushed me after we had passed by their cave a while back. You went on without me, so I had to fend them off."

Under his horned iron helmet, the Dragonborn stared into Lydia's eyes with the intensity and rage that only he could convey. "You did not allow them to steal any of my skooma, did you?"

The battered and bruised woman shook her head vigorously. "No, my Thane. Your bottles of skooma are all here, as well as your moon sugar, Sleeping Tree Sap, and your potions."

"What about my staves and Arch Mage robes?"

"All right here, my Thane."

The Dragonborn clapped his hands together and smiled. "Excellent. Perhaps I will make your punishment for failing to keep up with me less severe tonight. We shall see how drunk I get."

At this, Lydia's smile faltered. Another beating from her master was the last thing she needed right now. Thanks to the bandits, she had fresh, bleeding wounds to attend to.

"Excuse me, my Thane, but is it possible for me to drink one of your healing potions? Those bandits certainly did a number on me," said Lydia, showing her bleeding arm to her master.

She was answered with a scoff. "I am the Dovahkiin; I need every potion I can get. You will live to fight another day, my loyal servant girl."

There it was. That word: servant. How Lydia wished to draw her sword and cut down her master right then and there, but alas, this could never come to pass. After the Dovahkiin had defeated the dragon that attacked the watchtower near Whiterun, she, as a housecarl, had sworn to protect her Thane with her very life; killing him was not an option, no matter how unbearable he may be.

Despite knowing that the Dovahkiin would most likely increase the severity of her punishment, Lydia persisted. "Perhaps you could use a healing spell? I know that you dabbled in Restoration magic while at the Mage College."

Before she could continue, Lydia felt the brawny hand of the Dragonborn hit her face, sending her to the ground. He placed a steel plated boot on her chestplate, preventing her from returning to her feet.

"Those spells are for mending myself and myself alone. You are but a lowly servant girl: an expendable resource. How dare you speak back to me in that way! I am your Thane, your master! I'm the slayer of Alduin the World-Eater, the Arch Mage of the Mage's College; I am the Dragonborn! I could kill you anytime I wish, girl. I would suggest you remember that before you complain to me again."

He removed his boot from Lydia's chest. Before she could stand back up, the Dragonborn pulled Lydia up by her flowing brown hair, eliciting a yelp from her.

"Never speak to me as an equal, woman. You are but a housecarl - my servant. Now what do you say?"

"Thank you for your mercy, my Thane. Long life to you."

Lydia looked into her Thane's eyes, her bottom lip began to quiver and moisture starting to blur her vision. She strained to keep from letting her emotions loose. If she did, she would surely receive a much more merciless beating from her master. Lydia was supposed to be a strong, fearless warrior of a woman; she was a Nord, after all. Although, when she had sworn to protect this man, she had no clue that she would be treated as if she wasn't worth the ground he walked on.

A gruff voice to her left broke the silence. "You there, you call yourself an Arch Mage?"

Both Lydia and the Dragonborn looked over to see a cloaked figure, his robes a dark shade of blue, the cuffs of which were a lighter purple. He pulled back his hood, revealing his long grey hair and beard. In his left hand, he held a peculiar looking staff, the top of which resembled the head of a horse.

"What is it to you, old man?" the Dovahkiin asked, laughing heartily.

The man tapped the ground with his staff, his eyes staring directly into the Dragonborn's. "I challenge you, Arch Mage. I challenge you to a duel."

"Very well, old man. I accept your challenge."

The Dragonborn pushed Lydia forward. "You heard me, Lydia. Kill him."

Looking at the robed figure, Lydia sighed. Why did this always seem to be the case with the Dragonborn as of late? Every time he had to fight, she was the one who ended up doing the dirty work.

"Sending your housecarl to fight for you? Interesting choice," the man said with an egotistical smirk.

Preparing for a fight, Lydia held her shield in front of her and drew her sword, a bead of sweat trickling down her cheek. They both stood there for what felt like hours to Lydia, but was most likely only a minute or two.

"Come then, housecarl. Let's see what you're made of."

Though the intensity of the moment threatened to hold Lydia in place, petrifying her in her own anxiety, she took a step forward, then another, and another until she was sprinting towards the man. The mage, however, was a statue, standing completely still. When Lydia was but a few feet away, she raised her sword and screamed as she brought it down on her opponent. To her surprise, just before her blade would have slain the mage, he swung his staff effortlessly and knocked Lydia's sword from her hand.

Lydia continued forward with her momentum and fell to the ground, watching as her sword stuck into the earth a good distance away from her. She looked back at the old man, a smirk on his face. He raised his free hand as a ball of flame formed within. As quick as she could, Lydia got back to her feet and dashed towards her sword. Her breathing was ragged and erratic, the familiar adrenaline rush of battle overtaking her. She turned around just in time to see a massive orb of flame headed towards her. She knew that there would be no way of dodging. In a split second reaction, Lydia held her shield in front of her and braced for impact.

The ball exploded when it hit her shield, sending Lydia flying back to hit the ground with a loud thud. She cried out and held her arm with her sword hand. Not only was she still greatly wounded from her fight with the bandits, now she felt as though she had been cooked over a fire. Panting, she tilted her head to the right and saw that she had landed next to her sword. Lydia turned onto her stomach and painstakingly stood up, the adrenaline running through her veins growing even stronger.

As the pain started to numb, Lydia turned around and pulled her weapon from the earth. She narrowed her eyes at the old man, who continued to wear that infuriating smirk.

"I'm going to wipe that grin from your face for good, old man," said Lydia, pointing her sword at him.

A chuckle escaped the man's lips. "Is that so? So far you've failed to make a single scratch on me, girl. Tell me this isn't your best."

"I'm just getting started."

With her shield in front, Lydia charged him again. An icicle spear shot from the mage's hand. Still running, Lydia spun on her heel and dodged. Her opponent replaced the frost magic in his hand with fire magic, casting firebolt after firebolt at Lydia. To her right, Lydia spotted a ledge no bigger than a few feet jutting out of the ground. This was her chance. She ran towards it, bolts of flame hitting the ground just behind her boots. She sheathed her sword and placed her shield on her back, taking out her bow and a single arrow. The arcane attacks didn't cease as she darted up the ledge, notching the arrow in her bowstring.

In what seemed like slow-motion, Lydia leaped off the ledge, pulled back the arrow, and released, watching it sail into the mage's chest. He staggered back and fell to his knees, his eyes wide with surprise. Lydia landed hard on the ground but quickly got back to her feat and darted towards the man, putting away her bow and drawing her sword once more. As she drew closer, her opponent picked his staff off the ground. He pointed to her and a dark purple orb shot forward. Lydia tried to dodge, but the orb it her square in the breastplate. Before the darkness enveloped her, the last thing she saw was the mage fall to the ground; dead and still wearing that antagonizing grin.

Lydia opened her eyes to find nothing but blackness around her. She looked around, puzzled.. Wait a minute, this isn't Sovngarde. I thought all Nords were sent to the great mead halls of Sovngarde when they died, she thought. This doesn't make any sense...unless...this is the Void.

Completely forgetting that she was supposed to be a fearless warrior, Lydia started to panic. This isn't good, not at all! How could I be sent to the void? I haven't done anything to anger the Eight divines. How do I get out of here?!

Suddenly, a speck of light entered Lydia's vision. Narrowing her eyes, Lydia realized that the speck was getting bigger. Her eyes widened, a smile spreading across her face.

"Sovngarde," she said before losing consciousness.

Little did Lydia know that Sovngarde was not the land that awaited her.


	2. Chapter 1: A Quest of Her Own

Regaining consciousness, Lydia attempted to open her eyes only to be greeted by the sun giving her a less than friendly wake-up call. She closed them and grunted. Her throbbing head did not help her predicament in the slightest.

Turning onto her side, she opened her eyes again. There was one thing she immediately noticed: the earth and grass beneath her had somehow become much more colorful that the usual monotonous color Skyrim had to offer. She felt her armor to make sure it was still intact and checked her shield and blade. Everything about her seemed to be in order besides her slowly fading headache, but the surroundings still puzzled her.

Ahead of her, just beyond a hill or two, sat what seemed to be a town the likes of which Lydia had never seen. Though she was a good distance away, she could make out a few of the buildings, each one stranger than the last.

"Where am I? Why is everything so...bright?" Lydia asked of nobody in particular. Walking to the peak of the nearest hill, she could make more of the structures, and most odd of all, it's inhabitants.

"Horses? Why are they colored so strangely? Where are their masters?" she whispered to herself.

"Hello there!" said a child-like voice from behind Lydia.

_Finally, someone to explain things_, she thought, turning to face the source of the voice. Behind Lydia stood a small, brown-spotted colt. Though he had a cream colored coat, he wore a red cloth around his head.

Wearing a confused expression, Lydia knelt down to the colt's height. "Hello there, little one. Where is your master?" she asked in the manner she would address any other beast of burden in Skyrim. To Lydia's astonishment, the colt's expression changed into a look that seemed to match hers.

"Master? What are you going on about?"

Lydia's eyes went wide. She stumbled back, scrambling to her feet and drawing her sword. "By the Eight, the beast talks! What manner of dark magics is this?"

The little horse giggled a bit. "Of course I can talk. All us ponies can talk, and you're the strangest looking pony I've ever seen," he said, tilting his head a bit to the side.

As he spoke, Lydia backed farther and farther away from the mysterious talking horse, fearing for her very life.

"You stay away from me, monster! I am unsure just what sort of trickery or madness has caused you to speak, but I will have no part of it!"

A light tapping on Lydia's shoulder caused her to scream and jolt around. A purple horse with a darker purple mane stood behind her. The oddest part about this horse to Lydia was the horn jutting out of it's skull.

"I knew there was something funny going on here," the lavender horse said.

This was the last thing Lydia remembered before fainting.

* * *

"Will it be okay, Miss Twilight?" Pip asked, a concerned expression on his face as he looked at the unconscious creature in the hospital bed.

He was answered with a nod from Twilight. "The human will be fine, Pip. They're usually quite tame creatures, though this is the first human to come around here in quite some time."

Pip smiled and looked at the "human"- as Twilight called it. He gingerly extended a hoof to brush the hair from her face. Despite Pip having never seen a creature such as this before, he was not afraid. In fact, he felt rather comfortable in the human's presence, even if it was unconscious and lying in a hospital bed.

Lydia's expression changed from one of rest to one of discomfort as she slowly opened her eyes, nearly blinded by the pale, artificial light above her bed. She turned onto her side to avoid the blinding luminescence and opened her eyes further.

The motley colt from before was looking back at her, a smile on his muzzle.

"Ms. Twilight, the human is awake!" he said energetically.

"Stendaar's mercy!" Lydia cried. She scrambled out of the bed, landing on her back on the opposite side. With a grunt, she returned to her feet and reached for her sword. Nothing was there. Her eyes widened as she looked down to see that not only was her sword was missing, but her armor as well, leaving her completely exposed.

A deep blush overtook Lydia's face. As quick as she could, she grabbed the sheets from the bed and shielded herself from the strange talking horses.

Twilight looked a bit confused, but Pip couldn't keep himself from staring at Lydia; his muzzle appeared to have a slight reddish tint.

"Where is my armor and equipment, foul demons?" Lydia snapped, trying to mask her deep humiliation.

The older pony stepped forward. "I imagine you're wondering why we can talk, correct?" she asked.

Seeing as they were not attempting to inflict some sort of vigorous torture upon her, she shifted her look from one of rage to one of curiosity. "Yes. How...how can you talk? Where am I? What are you? How do I get back home?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Pipsqueak. The land we're in is known as Equestria, the main inhabitants of which are like us. We're ponies. Now...who are you?"

"I...I am Lydia; housecarl and protector of the Dovahkiin."

Twilight tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "What's a 'Dovahkiin?'"

Lydia was about to explain, then decided against it._ These creatures may be able to help me return to Skyrim, but I shouldn't tell them of the Dragonborn. I'm clearly in some other world, meaning that there must be a Dragonborn here, as well. If I tell them about Skyrim's Dragonborn, then the one here may seek to destroy him and gain his power. As much as I despise him, I cannot allow that to happen; my oath forbids me._

"It's...it's nothing of your concern," replied Lydia, hoping that the ponies would buy it.

After pondering Lydia's story for a moment or two, Twilight nodded. "Alright, then. Since you're a human, I know you aren't from Equestria. Where are you from, Lydia?"

"I am from Skyrim, a province in the land of Tamriel."

"Hmm. Sky-rim. I've never heard of it before," said Twilight, brushing her chin with a hoof.

"Wait. You said that you know I'm a descendant of man. How do you know this?" asked Lydia. She wrapped the sheet around her body and sat on the bed again, expecting a lengthy story.

A sigh escaped Twilight's lips. "Beginning a year or so ago, humans started passing through here on their way to the mountains, claiming to join the following of Sagittarius and seek his guidance."

Lydia looked puzzled. "Sagittarius? What is that?"

"It was the name given to a constellation by Starswirl the Bearded. Little did he know, however, after assigning the constellations their identities, a creature representing each formed. Years back, our town was attacked by Ursa Minor, one of the named constellations. Sagittarius, the centaur, is said to have retreated into the mountains after it was created. Followers of the constellation's creatures have been around ever since, but none as prevalent as Sagittarius. Since it is half man and half horse, both humans and ponies have flocked to the monastery where Sagittarius is said to live. They haven't really bothered us, so us Ponyville residents haven't bothered them."

Twilight walked to the open window and looked out at the distant, snow-capped mountains. "Though I do get the feeling that there's something more going on; something sinister."

She returned to Lydia's bedside and chuckled. "I'm probably just over-thinking things."

"Okay, but how does that help me get back to Skyrim?" asked Lydia in more harsh of a tone than she had intended.

"Oh, sorry, I lost track of what I was saying. My original point is that to allow followers of Sagittarius to travel across dimensions to live at the monastery, Sagittarius sealed his power into a blade said to be kept there."

She reached into her saddlebag and levitated a book over to Lydia. "Here. This will explain the process of it's use and where the monastery might be located."

Lydia eyed the book mindfully. Flipping through the parts that Twilight had already told her, she came to what appeared to be some kind of cryptic message:

_Through the valley that stretches as far as one can see,_

_To survive that is to prove you are indeed worthy._

_Within the mighty mountains there His home doth stand,_

_For those who reach it, He will be sure that their reward will be grand._

"It says something about a lengthy gorge and a mighty mountain range." Lydia said, looking to Twilight for a translation.

The unicorn's eyes widened. "I...I know what it means, but..."

"But what?" asked the housecarl, her nervousness increasing at Twilight's hesitation.

"It means that in order to get to the monastery, you have to go through"-Twilight gulped-"the Valley of Trials and the Ghastly Mountains."

Lydia pondered a moment. "I'm assuming that the valley is filled to the brim with trials and the mountains are rather perilous?"

Twilight nodded.

Bringing her hand to her mouth in a pondering manner, Lydia stood from the bed and walked over to the window, the ends of the sheet around her dragging across the floor. Looking to the distant mountains to the north, a pang of both fear and excitement swept through her. A determined smile crossed her lips.

"I guess I have no time to lose, then," Lydia said, turning back to the two ponies.

Her new-found vigor seemed to radiate into Pip as a tenacious expression appeared on his muzzle. For Twilight, however, Lydia's determination seemed puzzling.

"You mean you...want to go through all of that?" she asked.

Lydia nodded. "Of course. I always love a bit of adventure."

"Miss Lydia, is it okay if I come with you?" asked Pip, his eyes pleading.

The housecarl laughed and walked over to Pip, putting a hand on his head. "I'm afraid you're a bit young for adventuring, little one."

"But why?" whined Pip, a more childish nature showing itself in the young colt.

_He seems similar to the young boys in Skyrim; never wanting to know a moments rest as the crave of excitement consumes them_, thought Lydia. Though it was an admirable trait in the little pony, Lydia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Pip. That's the way it has to be. A trip such as this is too dangerous for one of your age. Besides, I won't be coming back here once I reach the monastery."

Pip's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"Once I obtain the Blade of Sagittarius, I can return to Skyrim. I know that one such as I doesn't belong in a place such as this. You have my thanks for your help, but I have to return home." She directed her attention to Twilight. "If you could tell me where my armor and gear is, that would be wonderful."

With a sigh, Twilight motioned for Lydia to follow and walked out of the room, Lydia not far behind.

"There's got to be a way I can go along," Pip said to nopony in particular. Suddenly, a crafty idea popped into his head. "I've got it!"

* * *

"Please, Miss Lydia. It's late. You can't leave at this hour. I ask you to please stay the night at my house," said Twilight, pleading with the human.

A sigh escaped Lydia's lips. "You horses are a persistent bunch. Alright, I will sleep at your home for tonight only. I will leave first thing in the morning."

"Thank you. I just didn't want you to enter the Valley of Trials at night. Besides, your knapsack doesn't have any food in it. You can't go off on a journey with an empty stomach."

A growl from Lydia's stomach caused her to take the unicorn's suggestion more seriously. "I guess a hearty meal would do me good. Thank you for allowing me shelter and food for the night, Twilight."

"It's fine, really. Many of the humans who came through here before you stayed at the library, as well. I'm sort of used to humans by now." Twilight looked out of the hospital lobby towards the setting sun. "We should get going; it's almost dark."

With this, the human and the unicorn left, making their way to the library as the sun's last rays disappeared into the night.

* * *

Upon entering the hollowed-out tree, Lydia's eyes widened.

"I can't recall ever seeing such a great number of books in one place," she remarked.

"Well until you leave tomorrow, you can read as many as you like. Just be sure to put them back where you find them."

"Thank you, Twilight. I do appreciate your hospitality," said Lydia, bowing her head slightly.

The unicorn rubbed the back of her neck with a hoof. She hadn't been expecting this much appreciation from her guest. "It's no problem Lydia, really." Before she could continue, a loud yawn escaped her lips. "Well, I think I'm going to hit the hay here in a minute. Goodnight, Lydia."

"Goodnight to you as well, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight cantered up the stairs to her room, leaving Lydia with only the massive bookshelves for company. A with a sigh of contentment, Lydia approached the shelves and selected a book regarding the Valley of Trials and another about the Ghastly Mountains.

_Now to find out what I should be expecting on my journey_, she thought.

As she sat down to read, the familiar feeling of drowsiness came over her. She slumped forward in the chair, drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Lydia's eyes slowly opened, allowing her to realize that it was now some time in the late morning. She rose to her feet, causing the two books in her lap to fall to the floor. Not wanting to be an inconsiderate guest, Lydia picked them up and placed them back on the shelf.

"Oh good, you're up," Twilight said as she descended the stairs. "I put as much food as I could in your knapsack, so you should be set to go."

"You have my sincerest thanks, Twilight."

The housecarl picked up her knapsack from the ground. _Hmm. Even though Twilight only added food, it feel a bit heavier than it did yesterday_, she thought. She quickly dismissed the thought as nothing more than her imagination.

"Alright. I'm ready."

Twilight and Lydia approached the gate to the Valley of Trials outside of Ponyville. The only thing separating Lydia from her journey now as the solid steel door surrounded by towering walls. She turned to Twilight and knelt.

"You have my regards for all of your assistance, Twilight Sparkle," she said.

"Thank you, Lydia. Be careful."

Returning to her feet, Lydia approached the door and pushed it open.

_This is it. No turning back now._

With a deep breath, she stepped through the door and closed it behind her. Before her lay exactly what the poem had said: a valley that seemed to stretched as far as she could see. In the distance, Lydia could see the caps of the Ghastly Mountains - her final objective.

"There's no time to waste," Lydia told herself. With her best foot forward, she set off on her very own quest.

* * *

Some time later, Lydia heard a faint, muffled noise coming from nearby. She removed her knapsack and drew her sword, ready for anything this strange land could throw her way. To her surprise, the sounds were coming from inside her knapsack. Curious, Lydia bent down and undid the strap.

Suddenly, the top of her knapsack flew open, sending apples, carrots, and various other fruits and vegetables flying out as well as a motley colt with a red cloth around his head.

"Pipsqueak?!"


End file.
